Wilf Cude
& | birth_date = July 4, 1910 | birth_place = Barry, Wales | death_date = May 5, 1968 (age 57) | death_place = | career_start = 1930 | career_end = 1941 }} Wilf Reginald Cude (July 4, 1910 – May 5, 1968) was a Canadian professional goaltender who played 10 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Philadelphia Quakers, Boston Bruins, Chicago Black Hawks, Detroit Red Wings, and Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Born in Wales, Cude was raised and learned to play hockey in Winnipeg. He would go on to play in the NHL from 1929–30 to 1940–41. He was signed in February 1930 by the Pittsburgh Pirates and moved with that team to Philadelphia. He was the Philadelphia Quakers' goaltender during its only disastrous 1930–31 season. In 1931–32, with the Quakers having suspended operations, Cude had the distinction of being the NHL's spare goaltender, playing for whatever team needed backup. In 1933, the defunct Quakers traded Cude to the Montreal Canadiens who already had George Hainsworth as their star goaltender. Before the 1933–34 season, Hainsworth was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs for the similarly distinguished Lorne Chabot. Cude played one game for the Canadiens before he was loaned to the Detroit Red Wings, where he posted an outstanding campaign. He wound up leading the Red Wings to their first Stanley Cup Finals appearance, though they lost to Charlie Gardiner and the Chicago Blackhawks, falling three games to one in the best-of-five series. Cude also surrendered the first overtime goal clinching a Stanley Cup when he was scored on by Mush March at the 10:05 mark of the second overtime in Game 4. He posted a league-leading 1.52 goals against average for the year. The Canadiens were so impressed by Cude's work with the Red Wings that they traded Chabot and made Cude their number one goaltender through the 1937–38 season. He split duties with Claude Bourque in 1938–39 and ceded the starter job to Bourque in 1939–40, and to Bert Gardiner in 1940–41. The Canadiens did not win a Stanley Cup during Cude's tenure as their starting goaltender. In 1935–36 the Canadiens won 11, lost 26 and tied 11, though Cude posted six shutouts in those 11 victories. He was the coach of the senior Rouyn-Noranda Alouettes in 1961-62. Awards & Achievements *NHL Second All-Star Team (1936 & 1937) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Video Highlights of the February 22, 1934 game between the New York Rangers and the Detroit Red Wings, won by the Rangers 3-1. Rangers second goal by #8 Cecil Dillon, assisted by #4 Vic Ripley on Detroit's Wilf Cude is shown. Rangers goalie Andy Aitkenhead plays with a hat. An Ice Hockey Battle (1934) External links * *Wilf Cude's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1910 Category:Dead in 1968 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Philadelphia Quakers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Boston Cubs players Category:Philadelphia Arrows players Category:New Haven Eagles players Category:Retired in 1941 Category:Rouyn-Noranda Alouettes coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches